


Last Kiss

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: KageHina songfic based off of the song Last Kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Kudos: 9





	Last Kiss

_ I still remember the look on your face, lit in the darkness at 1:58 _

The song plays over and over again in Shouyo Hinata’s head. He can see the events themself, as if he was there. Except, he had been there. Well, not exactly. 

He hadn’t exactly been there for the experience that happened to Taylor Swift himself, but he was there when it happened to him. 

It happened so suddenly… 

One second they had been kissing, blissful to be finally married, adn on their way to their honeymoon. The next, Shouyo was one of the only survivors of a plane crash. He had been covered in blood, most of it his lover’s, Tobio Kageyama. 

Every night, he saw Tobio, that look on his face. His face was twisted, blood splattered across it, his eyes dead. 

_ Why did you leave me Bakegeyama… _

He sighs, curled up in a bay window, drawing swirls and patterns on a fogged up window. He wears Tobio clothes, his scent still faintly lingering on them. 

_ Never thought we would have a last kiss… _


End file.
